Undo
by your-lie-in-september
Summary: Hinata won't let his crown fall, not with so much at stake. Or in which Hinata enters a deal that could kill him if his team doesn't kill him for not telling them about it first. hurt! Hinata protective! Karasuno


**Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!**

Prologue

He was unclean.

No matter how hard he scrubbed or how long he stood in the shower he couldn't feel clean. He could still feel the pain and the touches everywhere on him.

Hinata stepped out of the shower wet, dripping, and still dirty. If he didn't hurry and change into his practice clothes he'd be late for school. And he couldn't allow that.

Because, if he was late his teammates would ask questions and that would lead to them prying into his life at home. And if that happened...

 _His touches everywhere, the lights turned down, the door locked, his mother asleep in the living room, his sister sleeping in her room._

 _"No one can help you."_

He gulped. If anyone found out what he had done, for his _father_ of all people, everything would be ruined. Because, right now everything was fine. The volleyball team was fine. His mother and sister were fine. School was fine. He was fine.

He dried his hair and began to put on his practice shirt and shorts. He wanted to go back to bed. He wanted to lay there and die. They had agreed on once a week. So, how had their weekly sessions become nightly?

His father promised that if he _indulged_ him weekly he wouldn't do anything to his mother or sister. He had _promised_. But, why? Why now of all times did he want more? Why so close to the Spring Preliminaries?

He reluctantly left his room and entered the kitchen where his mother was preparing breakfast. She smiled at him when he came in. His little sister, Natsu, ran up and hugged him her eyes twinkling.

"Nii-san!" she cried. She looked up at him her orange hair was frizzy and un-brushed. She was still in her pajamas and was clutching a stuffed rabbit she had gotten for her birthday. "You're so slow today!"

"Natsu," his mother intoned. "Be nice. Good morning, Shouyou. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah," he replied trying to pry his sister off him. He hoped that his mother didn't notice the bruises that were barely hidden by his white tee-shirt.

"Your father left for work early this morning," she said as she handed him his bento box. "He'll be back later tonight. I know that you have to leave soon. So grab a bite to eat and then you can run."

His mother smiled knowingly as he grabbed a piece of toast from the nearby toaster. Normally she would force him to have rice and eat breakfast like a normal person. But she let him go rolling her eyes and letting out a small laugh.

"Bye nii-san!" Natsu called to him as he sprinted out the door and grabbed his bike.

There was something off about Hinata.

When Kageyama had raced him to school that morning, the orangette had run at his normal speed and gave his usual remarks about beating him. But it seemed like he was just going through the motions.

He got the same vibe from the middle hitter during practice. Hinata had been able to hit all of his sets perfectly. But as Kageyama watched Hinata approach the ball, he saw brief flash of hesitation in his eyes. Hinata never hesitated when he approached a ball. If anything, he had always been too confident.

Kageyama let out a breath as he stretched on the floor. His legs were spread out and he reached across the exposed gym floor.

He looked up and saw Hinata dashing out of the gym.

"Oi Hinata! Get back here, dumbass!" he shouted at him.

"I'll be back to clean I swear!" Hinata shouted in reply. "I just have to get changed. I spilled water on my shirt!"

 _'That dumbass,'_ Kageyama thought to himself. _'He's such a klutz.'_

Behind him, he could hear Tsukishima snigger at Hinata's excuse.

"I've never seen him in such a rush to leave the gym," Tsukishima said as he got up from his stretches. "We usually have to drag him out."

The blonde looked down at him at smirked. Tsukishima _obviously_ found something amusing about him. And _obviously_ wanted to make some sort of witty remark.

"Go ahead say it," he mumbled has he forced himself up.

Tsukishima gave short unfriendly laugh, "You better stop frowning like that Kageyama. You'll get wrinkles."

He bit his tongue to keep from responding. The last thing he wanted to do was to get in trouble with Daichi-san's. He could still remember all the punishment laps that he had gotten from fighting Tsukishima.

"I'm not frowning," he retorted. "I always look like this."

Tsukishima snorted and rolled his eyes. He left to help break down gym equipment with Yamaguchi, Daichi-san, Suga-san, and several others. It was normally upperclassmen who got to stretch first anyways. It was the obligation of all good underclassmen to clean up after practice.

But who ever said Kageyama was a good underclassman?

When Hinata entered the club room, he knew he didn't have too much time before someone walked in on him. Shimizu-san and Yachi-san always came to the club room to store the notes they had taken during practice. And other team members changed out of their practice clothes there two.

He quickly took off his tee-shirt and shoved on his school polo. He was careful not to look at the bruises on his torso and arms. It would only bring back painful memories. And he couldn't afford to break down in the club room.

He traded his shorts for a pair of dark slacks and his volleyball shoes from his standard black shoes. All of it was routine.

 _'C'mon Shouyou smile!'_ he thought to himself. If he didn't smile soon he felt like he would cry. And he couldn't cry not here, not now, not ever.

Tears meant that he was weak. That he couldn't do this for his mother, his sister...

 _"Your world will be destroyed."_

For his team.

Yes, that was right. For his team. If he couldn't do this for them, if he couldn't prevent them from seeing what kind of person he really was, what kind of person his father was, how could he become an ace?

How could the decoy not be able to fool everyone, even his own team?

 **AN: Hey guys! This is the start of my first Haikyuu story! I've never written anything for this anime, so I would love some feedback about how the characters and other things like that. I apologize for my awful grammar. It isn't my strong suit so thanks for understanding.**

 **Also, now that I'm rereading this, I noticed that this whole thing is kind of confusing. So I could use some serious help...so if you have any ideas or critiques please let me know. And you'll find out more about Hinata's predicament later, 'kay? ;) (Seriously, I'll take any advice.)**

 **Thank you so much for reading!XD**


End file.
